


The Perfect Christmas Quest

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and James celebrate their first Christmas together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Christmas Quest

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Perfect Christmas Quest  
> Pairing: Connor Temple/James Lester  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Connor and James celebrate their first Christmas together.  
> Notes: Written for primeval100 where the prompt was All The Trimmings  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Connor stood back and looked at the tree. "Perfect."

He turned to ask James' opinion and his lover held out a gift bag. "Something extra for the tree."

"You'll ruin my decorating plan."

"The plan where you throw things at the tree and leave whatever sticks on it."

"Don't you like it?"

His hurt must show because James' expression changed. He put the bag down and hugged Connor. "I was just teasing, love. It looks great."

"I just wanted to do things properly for our first Christmas together. Real tree, presents and dinner with all the trimmings."

"I'd love that."

 

*****

James got a pen and paper. "What's all the trimmings then?"

"Turkey, ham, sprouts, homemade stuffing, roast potatoes and mince pies. What's your ideal Christmas dinner?"

"Turkey too. Lots of roasties, especially crispy ones. My mum always did vegetable soup for starters."

They planned their Christmas dinner and ended up spending almost an hour in Sainsbury's. When a vicious looking child slammed a trolley into Connor's ankle James promised to kiss him better later.

After they unpacked the shopping, James retrieved the abandoned present.

Connor smiled when he saw the ceramic fireplace with their names on it. "I love it."


End file.
